OOOOO Love!
by EllaBellaBaby
Summary: Ron swallowed love potion, but while Harry turns his back Ron sets off to find Romilda alone. Once a certain brunette saves him what will happen? Will there friendship be fixed?R&R ppl! I will


**Here is my NEW Story! i like it. Its corny! YAY plzz R&R!**

**STORY TIME:  
**

**Ron**

"… You prat, don't you understand? They were mine, I chucked them out of my trunk when I was looking for the map, they're the Chocolate Cauldrons Romilda gave me before Christmas, and they're all spiked with love potion!"

I only heard one word though. Romilda. As Harry yelled at me all I could think about was her hair and her eyes and, everything about her. Harry was yelling at me about something. I wasn't listening, but then he let me back down (I had been hanging in the air, who knows how I got there though.) I jumped up and actually listened to him.

"She'll be in Slughorn's office, but let me grab my wand from the other room. Okay?" I nodded not really listening, and as Harry left the room I started off towards Slughorn's office. I was only dimly aware of the fact that I had told him I would wait. As I walked down the stairs a girl trilled

"Your late Won-Won!" _oh Merlin!_ I thought _not Lavender!_ Lavender was the girl I got with to distract my self from someone else. Who knows who. All I can think about is Romilda, maybe it was her. Anyway I don't really like Lavender she's very annoying and made that one girl (Romilda?) stop talking to me. She wont even glance or talk to me.

"I've got you a birthday present." Lavender said strutting over.

"Leave me alone!" I muttered "I'm going to meet Romilda!" and with that I climbed thorough the portrait whole leaving her looking hurt. Ha!

I ambled towards Slughorn's taking the long way, thinking I didn't want to interrupt Romilda's lesson. As I walked past the great hall a very pretty girl with bushy brown hair walked out. Hermione. We haven't been talking lately. I still smiled kindly though, but she just glared at me. For some reason it made me feel slightly sad.

**Harry**

"okay Ron," I said taking a deep breath "lets go find Ro-" but as I entered the room I noticed with a sinking feeling, Ron wasn't there!

"Bloody-" I muttered rubbing my head before leaving to go find Ron. As I walked down to the common room I saw Lavender looking murderous. _Uh oh_ I thought _Ron's been here._

"Hey Lavender," I said cautiously

"Don't you even talk to me Potter! And you tell you friend Ronald that if I ever see him again I will slap him for breaking my heart! For leading me along like that!"

"Uh sure. Did Ron say where he was headed?"

As I walked down the hall rubbing my cheek I thought bitterly _she could have just said to find Romilda! She doesn't always have to-_

"Hermione!" I cried happily. "Can you help me?"

"Hi Harry," She said cheerily "With what?"

"Finding Ron, he's swallowed a love potion!"

"You want me to help you find _Won-Won_?!" She asked skeptically

"Please 'Mione!" she rolled her eyes

"I must be mad but why do you need my help again?"

**Ron**

Romilda, Romilda Vain. Her dark hair her, dark eyes, her-

"Oi Ginny!"

"Ron," she said coolly

"Hey there little sis! What's up?" she rolled her eyes

"Nothing."

"Gin, are you mad at me?"

"Of course I am you prat! Or should I say hypocrite, or maybe backstabber?"

"Gin-"

"I've already talked to you about this! Ron I just cant believe you would do that! She's you best friend, or one of them! And what's more Lavenders a SLUT!" Ginny yelled before punching Ron's arm hard. "I know you love her as much as she loves you." Ginny whispered deadly in my ear.

"Romilda?" I asked trying to figure out who we were talking about. Ginny just screamed loudly and walked off seething. _That girl has some serious anger issues _I thought before heading back along my trail of finding Romilda.

**Hermione**

"RON!" I yelled running up to him breathlessly. I had finally caught him. I had just made a remedy for a love potion too. I had been looking for him for about 5 min.

"Hermione?" He asked quizzically

"Hi." I breathed smiling "I heard you were going to see Romilda,"

"Yeah."

"Well you should drink this, it'll make it so you don't mess up when you talk to her." I invented wildly

"Wow thanks Herms!" He said ecstatically he downed it in a gulp. He's never been very clean. Always very cute but never clean.

"Hermione?" Came a voice quite different from the one that had issued out of Ron's mouth before.

"Are you being nice to me?"

"Harry asked me to help." I said coolly now knowing he was back to normal

"Thank you." He whispered

"What ever." I said my voice cracking slightly as I felt my eyes start to water. "I should go, I don't want Lavender to come and see us standing here by ourselves. I wouldn't want to have to talk to her and say-"

"Say what?"

"I just don't want to have to deal with Lavender." I said bitterly

"You don't have to." Came Harry's voice "She says she never wants to see him again." Then he turned to Ron

"You got off lucky mate!" He said before walking off.

**Ron**

As Harry walked off rubbing his cheek Hermione giggled. I loved her giggle, her laugh. Merlin I loved _her_! She was still smiling as I turned to look at her. I smiled nervously. Her smile fell.

"I should go." She repeated pulling at her clothes, like she always does when she nervous.

"Don't." I said loudly as she started to walk away. She turned around quickly. I felt my ears redden.

"What did you just say?" She asked as if she couldn't believe it.

"I said don't leave 'Mione, please." She bit her lip as if fighting with her self. Her cheeks were quite flushed. I had only seen then this flushed when she looked at Krum as she danced with him.

"Ron," she sounded like she was pleading

"'Mione?"

"I can't be around you right now."

"Why not?"

"Ron if you haven't figured it out by now your even more dense than I thought you were!"

"I didn't even like Lavender!" I yelled just as, lucky for me, she walked around the corner. Hermione gasped, Lavender screeched and I ran.

As I ran down the hall I heard Lavender yell

"Hermione Granger I will kill you!" then a thud and footsteps running after me. I ran down three flights of stairs and through a hidden passage. When I finally stopped and slid down the wall I was surprised to see Hermione sink panting next to me. I looked at her quizzically.

"What?" She said smiling

"Why didn't you tell me it was you running and that Lavender hadn't killed you?"

"Because I jinxed her." Hermione said grinning from ear to ear. She looked so happy and at peace. Her lips looked so full and kissable. So I bent down and kissed her, or pecked her. Her eyes widened. They looked like saucers. Then she bent over and kissed me back. Soon she was on top of me and we were snogging. So all I can say is; Thank you Romilda Vain, and Harry. Good Luck to you to in your love lifes!

**A/N: How was its?? you wanna tell me?? Rate plzz **

** 3 **

**EllaBellaBaby!!!!!!! **

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo  
**


End file.
